PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overarching goal of the REC's Research Education Program (REP) is to support educational activities to develop leaders in aging research, focused in the area of UCLA's theme, Inflammation, Aging and Independence. The REC will support creative educational activities designed to provide and enhance research experiences. These activities will be supported by intensive mentoring and training to promote the development of postdoctoral and junior faculty researchers with the highest potential for becoming future research leaders who can address this theme. Some of these trainees will integrate clinical insights regarding health/disease and independence in old age with advances in the basic sciences, including biological, psychological and social sciences and gerontology. The ultimate aim of their work will be to develop improved interventions to maintain health and independence with aging. The specific aims of the REC are to: 1. Nurture the careers of postdoctoral and junior faculty researchers who have demonstrated outstanding research potential and an interest in research focused on the theme of inflammation, aging and independence. 2. Provide education, mentorship, career development activities, and a broad array of educational and infrastructural resources to enable award recipients to enhance their expertise in inflammation, aging and independence research and research methods, successfully complete their research training, publish their work and attain independent research and/or career development funding. The REP will include five components: 1) two types of funding support for junior investigators (Career Development Awards and Research Project Support), 2) a core curriculum, 3) mentorship and career development training 4) linkage to other resources; and 5) monitoring research and training progress.